


attachments

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Neither did I for the longest time, there’s certainly a lot of hidden meaning in our words.” Deanna was still smiling and it was infectious enough that Tasha couldn’t hide her own.</p>
<p>“For instance,” Deanna continued, “I could say something like ‘the path I walk is lonesome without another beside me’ and could be asking you on a date.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	attachments

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Trek femslash month going on at tumblr and because I'm still in a Star Wars kick and saw a post about Betazoids being Jedi

If there was one thing Tasha had learned in all her years of working as a bodyguard for a Senator since the rise of the New Republic it was that wherever the Jedi showed up, trouble was soon to follow.

 

Case in point, she had found herself jammed into the compartments that were hidden in her ship with the Jedi she’d been escorting to Coruscant as remnants of the Imperial order stormed her ship.

 

“You’re agitated,” Deanna’s softly accented voice murmured right next to her ear, making it more impossible to ignore the woman pressed up against.

 

Tasha shot her a glance in the dark, catching only a glimmer of the dark eyes from the Betazoid, trying to warn Deanna to stay quiet.

 

Deanna’s hand found hers, warm fingers curling around her own clammy ones and it was like a blanket of reassurance fell over her.

 

_Relax._

 

She heard the word more in her head and in the air around her and knew it was Deanna’s doing, taking a deep breath and letting it go.

 

A second later it was all for nothing as footsteps clanged on the metal over top of them and her other hand tightened over her blaster. She looked up through the slated grate to gauge just how much cover she could provide Deanna if the situation got worse.

 

“Fan out, search the place. Scans reported at least two lifeforms before they failed.”

 

Before Tasha had sent out a spike to their network in defiance to buy her and Deanna some time.

 

It felt like hours before the Imperials gave up, declaring her ship worthless anyway and finally left.

 

“About time.” Tasha sighed, letting go of Deanna’s hand to raise the grate above them and flushing when she realized she’d been holding on to it the hold time.

 

She scrambled out and then reached down to help Deanna up though it seemed useless, everything the Jedi did was graceful and without effort.

 

As she had been trying to do since Deanna had met her at the landing pad back on Yavin she averted her gaze, reminding herself that just because the Jedi was undeniably attractive didn’t mean her staring was welcome.

 

“We will have to issue a warning to other ships that there are still Imperials searching the area.” Deanna said, frowning as she looked towards the window and the blackness of space where the Imperial ship had once been.

 

“They’re getting bolder being this close to Coruscant.” Tasha cursed under her breath. “The New Republic won’t like this.”

 

Her boss, Senator Picard, would be particularly disappointed by the news and no doubt take his own flagship out to investigate.

 

She walked to the cockpit, typing out a message to attach to a beacon to leave behind them in warning for other ships. Deanna followed after her, taking a seat in what should have been the co-pilot seat except that Tasha had done this mission without Worf.

 

With ease Deanna began flicking the buttons around them that initiated the start-up protocol of her ship.

 

“Fly much?” Tasha asked to break the silence around them, smiling in amusement.

 

Deanna shrugged, “I feel a Jedi should be prepared for all things.” She grinned suddenly, “And I do enjoy a good flight.”

 

Tasha raised an eyebrow, feeling there was a story behind that comment but Deanna didn’t say anything else and they both busied themselves with their work.

 

As soon as Tasha deployed the beacon they started out of the system, back on their way to Coruscant where Deanna was to meet with her Senator.

 

“So what is the new Order like?” Tasha asked, curious. Ever since the defeat of the Empire the Jedi Order had been rebuilding itself and from what she had heard most of the new Jedi came from Betazoid.

 

“Small.” Deanna sighed, “It is growing but it is difficult with our numbers being what they are. We are searching for new Jedi every day.” She looked over at Tasha and tilted her head, curls falling to the side, “You are from Lothal?”

 

Tasha nodded curtly, her hands tightening around her steering in reminder of her home that had been torn apart by the Imperials. Prior to the build-up of the New Republic she had joined the Rebellion to fight so no one else would have to suffer the bloodshed her world had. The galaxy needed order and the Jedi along with it.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Deanna said quietly and Tasha started, opening her mouth to deny that she had felt loss but shutting it just as quickly. There was no use lying to a Jedi.

 

“You’re not like the other Jedi I’ve met,” Tasha commented, “Most of them sit quietly and don’t try to co-pilot my ship.”

 

“There is no try,” Deanna’s lips curled upwards in amusement, “Only do.”

 

Tasha snorted, “I have no idea what that means.”

 

“Neither did I for the longest time, there’s certainly a lot of hidden meaning in our words.” Deanna was still smiling and it was infectious enough that Tasha couldn’t hide her own.

 

“For instance,” Deanna continued, “I could say something like ‘the path I walk is lonesome without another beside me’ and could be asking you on a date.”

 

Tasha nearly hit the hyperdrive by accident she was taken by surprise. She looked over at Deanna, gaping, and met bemused dark eyes.

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“Only a little.” Deanna teased, “I wouldn’t say no to a date.”

 

“We’ve only just met.” Tasha pointed out.

 

“Ah but I can sense we can grow close.” Deanna tapped her head, indicating her powers.

 

Tasha narrowed her eyes at her and then began laughing, “You’re joking again.”

 

Deanna grinned widely, “Of course, I believe that’s what first dates are for anyway. Getting to know somebody. Even us Jedi could use them.”

 

“Doesn’t your order forbid attachments?”

 

“The old order yes,” Deanna shrugged, “I personally believe that one’s life is formed by the attachments they make and without them it could be a very unexciting life indeed.”

 

Tasha hummed, tapping her fingers on her dashboard and considered the Jedi next to her.

 

“I don’t usually get boarded on the first date.” She finally said.

 

“Is that a double meaning?” Deanna raised her eyebrow coolly.

 

“Hey you Jedi don’t have a monopoly on it.”

 

“No I suppose we don’t.” Deanna settled back in her chair and glanced out the window where Coruscant was coming into view. “I hadn’t thought this our first date, perhaps on our second we could be shot at.”

 

“Now you’re talking.” Tasha laughed loudly, “For our third we can take on the rest of the Imperials.”

 

“I look forward to it,” Deanna said, so matter of fact that for a second Tasha really was worried that she’d foreseen that could be their third date.

 

“I think life just got a little more interesting,” Tasha muttered, mostly to herself but from the corner of her eye she could see Deanna smiling.

 

As she landed she wondered if she ought to tell her Senator that she’d not only brought the Jedi to Coruscant but started dating her somewhere along the way.


End file.
